


We all must become idealists or die

by mochajelled



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Akaashi Keiji-centric, Akaashi rare pair, Alternate Universe, Asahi rare pair, Fluff, I don't think this ship even exists, M/M, Mention of alcohol, Rare Pairings, akaahi, asaashi, crack ship, haikyuu!! - Freeform, kuroo's parents mention, really the most I can say about this, this started as something to cure writer's block
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochajelled/pseuds/mochajelled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Person A and B wake up hungover after a party to realize they got married in their drunk states, while they try to fix this mess they start falling in love"</p><p>That is the trope that inspired this two-shot, with a slight twist.</p><p>Akaashi is the one who wakes up alone and completely oblivious to what happened last night at a bachelor party, and why there is a silver finger in his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We all must become idealists or die

The ceiling above his head was spinning. Just before opening his eyes he reached out to feel something that would return him a grasp of reality. The only thing Akaashi could feel was a cold surface beneath him, cold and hard, most likely the floor.

 

His mind gave him a vague idea of what had happened last night. It was one of his co-workers’ stag night. The evening was pretty normal, as normal as it could get with a bunch of office workers in their mid-twenties, early thirties. It wasn’t necessary to recall that it became open bar since 2am, after all, he wasn’t much of a drinker when he was alone.

 

Yes, maybe that was the worst part, it’s not that he didn’t like the groom, but Akaashi was unable to invite any of his close friends due to the party being held in the day before New Year’s Eve.

 

Anyways, Akaashi already felt his head settled down, and so, proceeded to open his eyes.

 

The dazzle lasted a few moments before being able to properly identify his surroundings. He couldn’t identify the room as his own, or as any he had been on, but there was a toilet, a bathtub, and other items that made it quite obviously a bathroom.

 

He looked down to where he was lying, it was a cold mosaic floor, marble perhaps. It was somewhat fancy and with a minimalist fashion, as the rest of the objects inside. However, the lack of hygiene products and only a soap and little shampoo bottles gave the room away as a hotel bathroom.

 

Akaashi sat up slowly, helping himself to turn with his left arm and getting back up. He placed his right hand in the white marble and felt something clash against his ring finger.

 

And it was, indeed, a ring.

 

A metal halo trapping his finger, keeping him from moving a muscle.

 

A ring.

 

A ring.

 

_A ring._

 

It wasn’t so weird, after all, today was the day of the wedding, and rings come with weddings.

 

The problem, was that the wedding was not his own.

 

Why did he have a ring? He wasn’t dating anyone let alone be engaged!

 

Maybe it was all a joke, a sick joke from his mind or courtesy of the sober single men from last night.

 

Perhaps it meant nothing, that was the most likely thing, but it wasn’t his main concern, so he left it there.

 

Akaashi stood up properly, looking once again around the bathroom, no one else to be seen, no signs of barfing, and thankfully he had all of his clothes on. He walked to the door and opened it slowly in case there was anyone there.

 

His suspicions were right, it was a hotel room, but yet again, there was not a single person. Nonetheless, the rest of the room was in a critically worse state. All kinds of clothing scattered here and there, mostly shoes and ties. Red plastic cups, pillows on the floor, everything was a mess and, was that a condom?

 

The open curtains showed a clear and sunny day outside of the windows. Akaashi could see that it was early passed midday, the wedding would be at 5pm. He better returned quickly to his apartment so he could dress up and get ready. If by any luck he was right, then he couldn’t waste a minute.

 

His hand went to his pocket, trying to retrieve his cellphone, without success apparently.

 

He went to the other pocket and no, no sign of it.

 

His back pockets?

 

The one in his shirt?

 

Maybe…was there a possibility…? Akaashi sighed at the idea, but remembered that anything would be useful. He pulled out his shoes with no luck whatsoever.

 

So no phone, and unsurprisingly no keys.

 

The only upside he could see of the situation was that he still had his wallet. He opened it and surprise! He had his ID, at least.

 

Fed up with the situation he rolled his eyes and opened it to see there was, no, no cash.

 

He had brought a hundred bucks with him or so, it was something but nothing to cry over.  He checked if all of his credit cards were okay and thankfully, all seemed unharmed.

 

Something caught his attention when placing them back in the wallet. The holder for his ID seemed too tight, like it was holding more than it should. Once more, his gut proved him right, there was a second ID behind his own. He took it to identify the owner but his face didn’t seem familiar.

 

Tight bun, mustache and a thick goatie, no, didn’t ring a bell. The guy seemed older than him but not for much, and with a clearly defined jawline.

 

Akaashi looked at it for a few more moments to appreciate properly the pained expression in the stranger’s face. He felt a little sorry for him but it was probably just the moment when the photo was taken.

 

“Asahi Azumane” read the name tag. A young man only one year older than him, his written residence was somewhere reasonably near to where the hotel was. Not so near to go and have a nice cup of coffee, but reasonably near.

 

First things first, he would look around the room for his stuff, if he didn’t found them, he’d have a backup plan by then.

 

In the end, he was unable to find anything.

 

Soon after he started his quest the cleaning lady knocked on the door. The light left her eyes as soon as she saw the room past Akaashi’s silhouette. He tried to explain her properly the situation and excused himself in behalf of the rest of the guests.

 

After a quick chat and Akaashi explaining that he didn’t remember where he had left his belongings the maid told him to come back again in an hour. Akaashi thanked her and apologized once more before leaving the hotel.

 

He saw in the the reception clock the hour, half past twelve. Enough time to go find a convenience store and grab something to eat and without rush return to grab his things.

 

Now two forty in the afternoon.  With breakfast he regained a certain level of self-confidence and lose awareness of time, taking his time to enjoy the simple eggs and coffee that felt like heaven to his hungover stomach.

 

Akaashi came back his steps soundly with the purest of hopes, but when he returned to the room, the lady told him there were no left behind items with the description he gave her.

 

He felt the blood rise directly to his brain.

 

It took longer for the elevator to arrive, than him rushing out and picking a bus. He had no keys, there would be no point in returning directly to his own home. He had a spare set in one of his friend’s apartments, so that was the first stop.

 

Only, of course, if they were still there. He had no key for his own apartment, less of a chance that he would have one of his friends’. At least he knew where they hid it.

 

If memory served him right, Bokuto and Kuroo would be off since early to go visit Kuroo’s parents. Even better, he would avoid any of their irritating questions.

 

Because, oh right, now it was New Year’s Eve.

 

After a five-square walk from the bus stop nearest to the building, Akaashi entered the apartment complex. Upon stepping the entrance he met his worse nightmare disguised as his best friends walking directly towards him.

 

“Oya oya oya? I didn’t know you were visiting us today Akaashi-kun.” said lively the man with the spiky and pitch black hair.

 

“Akaashi! So you did come! I knew that my invitation to watch New Year's national programming and enjoy microwaved ramen for breakfast would lure you.” Bokuto appeared from behind the other man, showing an over-excited face and a disgusting hop.

 

“Greetings, Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san. Actually I just came around to get my spare keys. I’ll get inside by my own and retrieve them, you can continue with your plans.”

 

“C’mon dude, we were just going out for a walk.” said Kuroo, gesturing to the elevator behind him. “It’s not a big deal.”

 

“Yeah! Having our best bro with us will never be an inconvenience. Let’s all go upstairs, and by the way,  you can tell us how was that bachelor party.”

 

“I’d rather not, I hadn’t seen so many drunk men screaming since college. Believe me, it’s not something I want to recall.”

 

The three of them went to the apartment, they had a quick chat and against Bokuto’s insistence, Akaashi remained silent in the previous subject.

 

The other who also remained silent was Kuroo. He wasn’t as loud as the overgrown owl kid, but also had his gag moments. Now he wasn’t as active in the conversation and only replied when needed.

 

“They’re in the bed table wait a minute.” once inside the apartment Bokuto immediately ran heading to his room. “Kuroo give him a glass of water or something, his wasted face looks pathetic.” Kuroo let out a burst of laugh, unable to properly answer with words.

 

After the sudden moment passed he reached for Akaashi’s shoulder. “Come with me.” both of the men entered the kitchen. Kuroo grabbed a glass from the counter top and proceeded to fill it water. “But it really seems as if a train went over you.”

 

Akaashi took the offered drink and gave a deep sigh. “Believe me, that doesn’t compare to how I’m feeling.” he sat down in one of the isle’s stools.

 

“We thought it’d be like that.” Kuroo leaned on the counter and stretched his arms. “That’s why we were planning to hang out with you before the wedding.”

 

Akaashi looked at him with a semi-horrified expression while he drank in one go almost all of his water. “That would’ve been worse, terrible to say the least.”

 

“Perhaps, but we won’t know. We tried to reach you by cellphone but you never answered.”

 

“Yes, there was an inconvenient and right now I don’t have my phone with me.”

 

“Okay.” Kuroo changed to a serious and more quiet voice, somewhat unusual on him. “None of my business but does this _inconvenient_  have to do with the ring in your right hand?”

 

“The wh-.” Akaashi glanced at it, after completely forgetting he was wearing it. “I don’t know, I don’t remember.”

 

“So...you have a ring in your hand and lost your cellphone-”

 

“And a hundred bucks.”

 

“And a, _what_?” sighed Kuroo with a hint of exasperation. “Alright, and a hundred bucks. And you’re not interested in finding out what is going on?”

 

“Should I be?” he answered resigned.

 

“You look painfully calm with the whole situation.”

 

“It’s not like I can help it. I’ll try to solve all of this today at the wedding but in case I don’t find my phone, I can use the company’s until I get one for myself.” he made a thoughtful pause. “And regarding the ring, I can always throw it away.”

 

“Then why haven’t you done it?”

 

“I actually forgot about it, it doesn’t really bother me so I hadn’t seen why to do it. Also,  maybe I can find someone in the wedding with answers.” the owner of the ID, Akaashi reminded himself.

 

“Can I see it?”

 

“Sure.” Akaashi pulled out the metal band from his hand, properly looking at it for the first time. It was indeed made of metal, not a plastic imitation, but it felt light. Before staring at it for much more he lent it to Kuroo, who carefully took it to further inspection.

 

Akaashi finished the last of his water and waited a few moments before standing up, his head was starting to feel dizzy again.

 

“Is this just a normal ring?”

 

“I think? I haven’t looked at it.”

 

“I thought so, because there’s no way you’d give it to me if you had read the inscription.”

 

“There’s an inscription?”

 

Akaashi retrieved it and followed the edge with his eyes. Along the inner surface of the shank it read _31-12 in my heart_. That was today’s date, it had to be engraved earlier in the morning, or obviously, the message was not that unusual and it could have been pre-engraved.

 

Akaashi looked along the surface for something else, there was no possibility that only a clichéd phrase made Kuroo act so suspicious.

 

“By the way, who’s Azumane?” Kuroo asked while leaning on a nearby wall.

 

“Azumane?” Akaashi remembered the name in the ID, but how could Kuroo…

 

The ring.

 

Not only there was a message and a date, on the other side also on the inner shank there was a name.

 

“Azumane.” Akaashi answered, deep in thought.

 

“So you know the name.”

 

“For some reason I have his identification with me.” he turned to face Kuroo. “Like I said, I don’t remember completely what happened, but it had to do with the party.”

 

“Hmm… maybe he’s the man with your answers.”

 

“Or maybe he has nothing to do with it.”

 

“Seriously.” Kuroo lifted one of his eyebrows. “You have his ID and his name in your ring.”

 

“I don’t know if it is _my_ ring.” Akaashi responded defensibly. “There’s the possibility that this ring was meant for other person.”

 

“Maybe, he was dumped? That’s why this has his name and a date.”

 

“And a cheesy sentence.”

 

“The cheesiest of them all.”

 

“That’s the most likely thing.” Akaashi returned to place the ring in his finger. “It’s set, I have to see him again to give him his ring.”

 

“And his ID.”

 

“And his ID.”

 

“What about your phone and your keys?”

 

“…that too.”

 

“AKAASHI!!” Bokuto thrusted into the kitchen, almost jumping over the isle that divided them from the living room. “Found ‘em, have ‘em.” he said, stretching his arm to show a pair of practically unused keys attached to a cute chicken keychain. “Sorry for keeping you waiting. I found my old Rubik’s cube and couldn’t help but play a little.” Bokuto scratched his head with a hint of embarrassment.

 

“You’re the only adult I know that can get distracted by a puzzle game, and that never finishes it.” Akaashi pointed out in a tired way.

 

“Hey that may be true for me.” said Bokuto nonchalant, grabbing Kuroo and passing his arm around the other’s back. “But this guy can finish one in what? Two minutes at most?”

 

“You’d be able to do so too if you didn’t like to try new combinations every time.” responded Kuroo with a smug grin.

 

“Hey! Leaving the plain colors is too simple and boring.”

 

“If you ever managed to do it…” Akaashi muttered to himself.

 

“Hey! It’s getting quite late.” Kuroo interrupted the conversation showing them the time in his phone. “Need some spare coins?”

 

“You’re right, I better get going.” replied Akaashi heading to the entrance door. “Thanks, I’ve got my bus card.”

 

“You better come starting next year.” said Bokuto while waving goodbye.

 

“Hey Akaashi!” said Kuroo as the last of the younger man left the apartment. “Hope that you find what you’re looking for.”

 

Akaashi didn’t look back to reply those words, but he could feel a good omen from the pit of his stomach.

 

Quarter to four and Akaashi was turning the corner for his apartment building. He had no phone or clock so he had to trust in the station’s clock and his clouded sense of time. He got into the elevator and clicked the button for the third floor.

 

Every second he spent in the four wall ascending prison felt eternal, and he was in the worst condition.

 

He had to take a shower, eat a proper meal, try his suit on and pray to everything that could help him now that he wasn’t swollen from yesterday.

 

Fortunately there were no inconveniences, he used the spare keys to get inside and confirm that everything was in the same place as the day before. There was no evidence to prove his theory but he had a slight uneasiness thinking that maybe he gave his keys to someone and the party had continued in his home.

 

Not the case, not at all.

 

The only other part that was still disturbing the back of his mind was the wedding band. He had forgotten about it, again, but was remained when taking his clothes off for the shower. Now he was really thinking why it was in his hand.

 

Was Azumane rejected by someone? And  the ring fitted him perfectly so he was rejected by a man? Poor guy, but it was not Akaashi’s place to meddle in.

 

Without thinking thoroughly about it he got inside of the shower, with the ring still on. It seemed pretty important and he wouldn’t risk it falling or any other series of unfortunate events.

 

The cold water ran through Akaashi’s body, it felt so gloriously refreshing that he could stay there the whole week. The sensation of his hair being softly soaked reminded him of a similar sensation, one that he could feel, but couldn’t name. It felt as fingers, long fingers ruffling his hair. That feeling led to another. Calloused hands cupping his face and a heavy breathing against his mouth.

 

In the back of his mind big brown eyes met him, a bright and timid smile that made his heart ache for a second and words that he had at the tip of his tongue but wouldn’t come further.

 

It didn’t feel right but it felt real.

 

Akaashi knew that the man behind his eyes had to do with the one in his wallet. If he could he honest, he was strongly considering that they were the same.

 

The only question that popped in his mind was

_Why?_

 

Why was this man whom he had never met until that morning, or perhaps yesterday, hunting his mind?

 

Why was there such a big mystery around everything?

 

Why couldn’t he remember that person?

 

Why was the band in his hand?

 

Even with his brief dilemma, Akaashi got ready earlier than expected according to his recently found watch, it was convenient that he had found it while looking for his tie.  

 

Akaashi grabbed an apple after realizing that he would be served a banquet at the event. He looked at the hour and realized that he had more than enough time to get to the reception hall and leave his present to the newlyweds.

 

He called a cab to prevent his gift from suffering any damage and headed to the wedding.

 

Looking through the window he tried to remember more of what had happened last night. Everything seemed right, but since 2 or 3am his memories became fuzzy.

 

The bar, he could remember that, also he remembered being sick of the place. Everyone was drunk, dancing awfully, and shouting inappropriate comments to the groom. Only the whisky in front of him kept him from going mad. However, it wasn’t his best decision to relentlessly accept every time the barman offered him a filled glass.

 

That was the most that he could come up with, at least before the massive headache that came along with all the alcohol he had drunk.

 

Then there was a man, he sat by his side. If he could remember clearly, the barman offered something and the man declined, claiming that he only wanted to get out of all the noise.

 

Akaashi had lifted his cup to say “There’s two of us now.”

 

The man laughed nervously and after some awkward moments, ended up ordering a drink for himself.

 

They started a meaningless chat, talked about the wedding, the ruckus, and how they got to know the groom.

 

“He is one of my co-workers.” explained Akaashi with a muffled voice. “I started working there almost two years ago and he’s not in my area, still, he’s always been a good peer.”

 

“Really?” Akaashi remembered the man’s voice, a remarkably deep voice. It came rough from his throat, but became more gentle in his tongue.

 

Akaashi dug more into his memories. Soon after they started chatting they found that the other's company was quite pleasant. They exchanged business cards in case they were needed in the future.

 

His mind snapped...a business card!

 

Quickly and without looking too stunned, he grabbed his wallet and took out all of the cards he had.

 

When he went through his things earlier he didn't notice one, but now in his hands he could clearly see it.

 

_Azumane Asahi, Karasu & Co._

_Business Manager_

 

His main concern was now at ease, he had a name, a name that he could confirm with both an ID and a card, he had a face that matched the unclearly drawn one in his mind; and most important of all, he had a telephone number! Even if it was a business number, he had a way to contact him, finally, one piece to solve this puzzle.

 

The problem now was, he was the one without a phone, he’d get one at the wedding, that or he could find the guy first!

 

With a secured route to follow, Akaashi leaned on the cab’s backseat, sighed peacefully, and let his mind wander on the events from yesterday.

 

After taking his new acquaintance’s card, Akaashi briefly looked at it and vaguely recognized the company’s name.

 

“Then, I guess Azumane-san.”

 

“Indeed, Akaashi-kun.”

 

The early hours passed midnight went by enjoyable in the company of the other. Empty tumblers went by, adding more alcohol to their systems and washing away their shame. Both of them were respectful and reserved young men, so much, that only heavy amounts of drink let them touch more personal matters.

 

Akaashi drifted his eyes along his view field, the barman, the glasses, his companion, and more specifically the shiny accessory in his hand. “I’m sorry Azumane-san for asking something so sensitive, but perhaps, are you married?”

 

Asahi opened his eyes in a slight surprise, “Oh! What? Because of the ring?” but not as much to look startled. “I’m not, and it isn’t an uncomfortable question at all.”

 

It was strange that a young man would wear something like that so casually, in some way it made Akaashi feel curious and enough shameless to ask, “Then engaged?”

 

“No, no. It is embarrassing saying it out loud but it is a way of self promoting.”

 

Ooooh, now he remembered. The company in his card sounded familiar because it is a growing jewelry and of course they do specialize in wedding bands.

 

“Ah right, sorry for being so blunt about it, I almost forgot about it.”

 

“There’s no problem really, people often ask me, and every time I get the chance to catch the attention of prospective client.”

 

“It seems like a good marketing technique, specially if you’re designed to that area.”

 

“Yes it is quite useful, that’s why I got to sell the rings for the wedding tomorrow.”

 

“That’s pretty nice actually.”

 

“Indeed! And sorry, this moment I was feeling too casual and I forgot that I had it on me.” Azumane scratched his neck nervously. “I think I should’ve taken it off.”

 

“There’s no need for it, after all, any chance can be a business chance.”

 

Asahi laughed agreeing with the man’s mindset. “Absolutely, now you know, if you’re ever interested, you know which guy to call.” he said confidently, but maybe a little too fast and with a mild blush aftermath.

 

“Thanks, uhm, but there’s no one like that in my life, not at the moment at least.”

 

“Well, that’s a shame. You are such a nice guy, I bet there are lots of people that would give you a yes.”

 

“As you say, there may be.” brushed off Akaashi with a dim smile “However, stress, work, and little commitment from individuals drive me to keep away from any possible close relationships.”

 

“Oh! I can relate to that. Actually, the closest friends I keep are with me since high school.”

 

“Really? Me too.” Akaashi doubted if he could consider the crazy duo his “closest friends” but for the sake of the conversation and with a quiet filter in his mind they were the only ones to qualify. “They have pretty much the rest of their lives figured  out. A job they like, a stable relationship…” he felt good for his friends but a little melancholic at the same time.

 

“Yeah, I know what you're talking about. Even if they seem reckless at times, they live a responsible and fulfilled life.” Azumane could share the feeling, and the words escaped his mouth quieter each time.

 

“When we were back in our teens I thought that I’d be the last one to care about this.”

 

“But now I wonder if I am-”

 

“Sometimes I feel-”

 

“-Empty.”

“-Empty.”

 

Akaashi and Asahi looked at each other, looked at the other’s eyes, looked at them clearly for the first time. They knew, they realized, they weren't alone with their feelings.

 

“Sir, we’re at your destination.” Akaashi woke up with a jump at the sudden intervention. He was in the cab, outside of the banquet hall, and with the driver turned to him in hopes that he would wake up and leave. He paid and grabbed his gift, and only after he was standing properly, he rubbed his eyes and stretched his back.

 

That was no surprise, after all, he barely had slept some hours. He remembered the dream he had just recently, except it wasn’t a dream, he was remembering, even if those memories were sugar-coated to some point. He could still feel it, his heart was throbbing, and not from the semi-violent way of the driver to wake him up. It was all due to his memories, to Azumane, to that moment where they looked at each other.

 

Akaashi turned his head to the metal resting on his right hand, and he wasn’t sure, but now he could almost be certain that it was meant to be there.

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the tags, all of this started with a trope and random characters. There's still another part but if I see fit there'll be two more chapters.
> 
> Anyway, hope you join me in rare pair hell ;)


End file.
